Marked for love
by Emo Perce is on hiatus
Summary: Soulmark au, not gonna bother with a summary. Eventual smut, depictions of nudity, what you expect from my stories.
1. Annoying little markings

_Artemis had tried scrubbing it off so hard, she had basically torn off her skin. Her wrist looked like an emo kid in high school and it still wouldn't go away. Her scars seemed to morph to match it._

_If you were wondering what this "It" was, that would be a tattoo. Not a normal one, unfortunately. No, this marked the soulmate a person was meant to spend the rest of one of their lives. The only problem was, Artemis had been told she could never receive one. Yet here it was, blue pegasi and a detailed trident. It wasn't Poseidon, that much she knew._

_There was only one other person it could have been. The son of Poseidon__, possibly the only respectable man. The only issue with that was, he was far too likely to be loyal to Annabeth. There were going to be a lot of kinks to work out if anything was going to work. That is, if she decided she was willing to make it work. Perseus may have been a good man, but he was a man none the less._

_No matter whether or not it was against her reputation, she supposed she should at least find Pers__eus. Even if she felt little to nothing for him, it would be rude to not at least talk with him about it. Usually she could care less about being rude to a man, but he had saved Thalia a few times and honored Zoë. He deserved her recognition._

_With a farewell to the hunt and the promise she would return soon, Artemis flashed to camp half-blood. It was where he stayed over the summer's, and it was highly unlikely he wasn't there. With her basic mortal attire, 17 year old look, and a pair of sunglasses, it wouldn't be too hard to stay unnoticed. The less attention, the better. Apollo would've never let her hear the end of it._

_It was to be expected that he was in the arena, battling against a small group of newer demigods. They weren't a match for the son of Poseidon though. One by one they all fell flat on their asses. An expected outcome when fighting the son of Poseidon._

_"I believe Ares would love a rematch now. It wouldn't be hard for you to put him in his place." Percy's head swiveled so fast she was sure he would break his neck. "I would quite enjoy the show, actually."_

_Percy just raised an eyebrow. "Alright, what did I do to piss somebody off? Did i step on the wrong twig or did I just exist? Place your bets, kids." Artemis chuckled as Percy threw his hands in the air._

_"Nothing of the sort, Perse- ahem, Percy. I would like to have a word for you." She removed the glasses. He got the message pretty fast and looked down at his wrist. 'So he knows. Good, that will make things easier.' She put the glasses back on and gestured for him to follow._

_By the time she had reached the edge of the woods, Percy was already asking questions. "Aren't these things supposed to appear once both soulmates are born? I figured I just didn't have one, officially. Annabeth could have been, but well.."_

_"Well? What happened?" Percy cracked his neck and sighed._

_"We sorta just came apart. After everything we went through, I had assumed it would strengthen what we had and it did, for a while. Love doesn't last forever though, not for a demigod. Only when you have your soulmate." He looked at his wrist again. A bow and a crescent moon. "I knew it was you or one of your huntresses. Who else is that big on moonlight and hitting a rabbit from a hundred yards?"_

_"You may be surprised." Percy smiled and looked down._

_"So.. What do you what to do about this? I realize that with your hunt, you may not want to do anything at all, but I don't have much to lose. Just need some time." Artemis nooded, thinking about her hunt. A male partner wouldn't be easily accepted among her sisters._

_"I haven't quite decided on that just yet. When that time comes, You'll know. Just be careful. One day you could wake up in my tent. If your sleeping area feels hard and cold, don't open your eyes. I would hate to throw my significant other to the wolves on the first day for seeing me naked." As Artemis turned to walk away, she could hear Percy mumbling._

_"Oh, I really hope that's a joke." He already knew his luck, though. That wasn't a joke. It was a very real, very terrifying possibility._

* * *

_Days had passed since his talk with Artemis. He hadn't really thought abour the chat until Grover basically busted through his door and slammed it shut. "I heard from Juniper- Dude, you and Artemis?! That's, like, every satyr's dream!"_

_"How about you yell a little later, you idiot? Just because we have some markings, it doesn't mean we're just together already. There's going to be a little bit more than that to this. That list starts with her being a maiden goddess." Percy stratched the back of his neck, made sure the door was shut, and laid back down on his bed._

_"Percy, man, come on! Look, I know this whole Annabeth thing has you down, but look at the pros-" Percy put up a hand._

_"Slow down, goat boy. I'm not going to think about any of this until I get comfirmation with Artemis that she even wants to try this.__ Trust me when I say that I'll know." With what, he shut his eyes and rolled on his side. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna go to bed. My head hurts." Grover nodded and opened the door, walking out without a second thought._

_For the fifth night, no dreams._

* * *

_He realized all too late that the floor was cold and hard. He didn't register that he wasn't in his bed. He realized, the second he opened his eyes, that he was in Artemis' tent. How could he tell so well?_

_Perhaps it was the fact she was on the other side of the tent, bent over and naked. He shut his eyes just as fast as he had opened them but the image of her nudity was still stuck in his mind. He wouldn't lie, it wasn't the worst thing in his head, but if she read his mind for even a moment, he was so screwed._

_"And why would that be, Percy?"_

_'Shit.'_

* * *

_**And that's chapter one complete. Due to the nature of all my fanfiction, theres going to be smut, but for an introduction chapter, I won't be going in to detail over Artemis in her glorious nudity. **_


	2. Hunting games

_There was no lying to Artemis. He already knew that much. The second he opened he eyes, he had just as swiftly shut them, but he had already caught a good glimpse of Artemis' bare pussy and curvy ass. He could hear footsteps headed his way._

_"You opened your eyes, didn't you? Wow, you are terrible at listening to directions, aren't you? Of course you are. Open your eyes." Artemis kicked him lightly, but he still grunted. She was a goddess, her 'light' felt like a sledgehammer. He forced his eyes open, revealing Artemis in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt._

_"I swear I didn't see.. much." She glared down at him. "Alright I saw a lot, but I swear I won't tell anyone!" She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose._

_"You're lucky that if you were to die, I would fall in to an unstable depression. That's not something I'm willing to deal with for millenia. Get up." She walked toward the entrance of her tent. "Otherwise, I'll tell the girls that you tried something" Percy basically threw himself off the ground, adjusting his shirt to cover his torso._

_Walking out of the tent, he was met with a bow to his face. "Who is this, lady Artemis?" This huntress was one he hadn't met before. Likely a new recruit._

_"Put your bow down, Amy. This is Percy. I will explain why he is here tonight, before we eat." Amy recoiled in disgust._

_"He is going to be eating with us?!" Percy rolled his eyes. Amy put the bow back in his face, something which didn't phase him heavily._

_"I can assure you, I don't plan to eat with you." Artemis raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I don't feel like dying to a bunch of girls because I look the wrong way. Besides..." He leaned in close. "Don't need you to be incapacitated by sadness." Artemis shrugged, looking back at Amy._

_"Go let the other Hunters know that he is under my protection while he stays here. He is a part of this family, and he will not be harmed. If I am informed of him being targeted, you will all be spending a week sleeping in the wolves den." Amy gulped and nodded, sprinting off in the other direction._

_"Would you actually make them stay in-" Percy was cut off by Artemis._

_"I have, and I will do the same to somebody who asks too many questions." Artemis started walking again. Percy gulped and continued following her. Better to keep her happy until he had a steady ground in the hunt. "Stay away from the girls for a while. It's going to be an adjustment for everybody, especially them. If I learn you flirted with them, I will find some way to break this bond between us, and I will tear your head from your shoulders."_

_"Figured you would say that, still not any less terrifying." He thought about it for a second, before a grin spread across his face. "Is flirting with you fine?__" Artemis looked back at him._

_"Flirt with me, I'll tear off your other head." She smirked and continued walking. "If you don't believe me, I'll happily show you how-"_

_"No no no, I'll be okay. Understood, no flirting. Where are we going though? I mean, we're out in the middle of the forest at this point." Percy turned around to look back at the camp. It was nowhere in sight. When he turned back, neither was Artemis._

_"If you think you'll be right for me, truly, then you had best learn to track your prey. Otherwise, I would have to get rid of you. We wouldn't want that, now would we? "You have an hour, find me."_

_"Yeah. Perfectly normal to disappear and force me to hunt you down. That makes sense." Percy pulled Riptide from his pocket, uncapping the pen. Finally, there was something remind him of the old days._

_"Complaining already, Perseus? Maybe you are just like every other male." Artemis' voice rang out once more. She was taunting him, something he wasn't surprised by. She wouldn't get the better of him._

* * *

_After only a few minutes, it was obvious that he was completely lost. He was wandering aimlessly__, like he had forgotten where he was. Her amusement grew as he tripped over a hidden root. Wether she hid it or not, she would never tell._

* * *

_Percys head whipped back around at the crack of a twig. "Artemis? That better have been you." Rather than making the stupid move, he moved away from the sound. Looking up, he saw a glimpse of something auburn. Artemis' hair._

* * *

_She knew she fucked up the second she touched the twig. Of course he would look up. Then again, had she really wanted to make it chellenging, she would have climbed to the top of the trees._

_"Well.. I see you. What do I win?" Artemis dropped down in front of him._

_"Freedom from any responsibilities any of the hunters have to do for a week, or don't get shot in the ass by every huntress. Choose wisely, Perseus." As she turned from Perseus, she could feel some presence crawling in to her head. It would be more akin to a pestilence, really._

_'Is that really your idea of teasing?' Aphrodite, go figure she would butt in. It was romance, so Artemis supposed she should have guessed._

_'I don't need you to tell me how to act with Perseus. I can do fine on my own!'_

_'That's the thing, you can't. First of all, you haven't ever dated. Second, your idea of teasing is threatening. Going through with that idea would cause you to lose that little bond you got there. You would, quite literally, be too sad to move." As much as she felt disgusted by the wench, Aphrodite had a point._

_"Well then, Miss Good Will, what do you suggest I do for him? Ride him until he impregnates me?"_

_"Gods no, you idiot! Do you really think everything I think about involves sex?" A pause before she continued. "Alright, don't you answer that. I suggest you start with sleeping in the same bed eventually. Not sexually, just let yourself get used to his heat and vice versa. Hug him, cuddle him, act a little cutesie with him."_

_"Alright, fine." She turned back to Percy. "Perseus?" He turned to her with a questioning eyebrow. "You're off the hook from chores. Lunch is in an hour, dinner at five. Between that, you do whatever you please. We sleep at seven."_

_"Do I have my own tent?"_

_"We, meaning together. You're sleeping in my bed. No buts, nothing."_

_"I didn't say already! Let him wait a little.. you know what, you already told him he would."_

_Artemis just groaned internally as Percy walked away. This was going to be a pain in the ass relationship._


	3. The future of this and other stories

You guys may seem worried just by the title alone, or maybe you're glad to see that my stories will be nonexistent for a while, or apathetic to the whole situation, but I want to make this update.

Right now, stories are no longer any sort of a real priority. After three months of trying, I finally have a possibility of pursuing my dreams of being a band's lead singer, and I won't pass this up. My stories, while I love them, shouldn't be allowed to take away my other ambitions. If I find time, my stories will be updated. That will likely be this one, whichever I choose to post this file in, which is probably my soulmark story.

I bid you all adieu, if only for the time being. This is your friendly neighborhood emo, signing out.


End file.
